crstfandomcom-20200213-history
KICK ASS Unrated edition
Remember the 2010 movie "Kick Ass" remember the great reviews it got from being so violent with it just being rated R? well you are about to be surprised on how much worse it got. 2010 I got to go to the movie theater as a gift with all my friends we got to choose the movie we wanted to see when KICK ASS caught my eye of course the movie was the unrated edition but and we were underage the ticket holder was retarded and did not pay attention.As he handed us the ticket we cheered as we went to the theater we did not even stop for popcorn we just zoomed to the movie theater with adrenaline in our hearts.As the trailers passed a Warning sign came up on the screen. WARNING THE FILM YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE IS UNRATED AND MUCH DIFFRENT THAN THE ORIGINAL R RATED FORMAT AND MAY BE WORSE IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE PLEASE EXIT NOW BEFORE A LAWSUIT STARTS. the movie started It started with the guy in a red suit who had mental problems jumped off the building pretending to be a superhero and crash landing on a taxi.Everyone looks in shock as they see what they just saw his dead body he starts to cough up a little blood. A voice is heard saying the man i drugged.then it shows the so called kick ass eating a donut with his mask on he is driving a amazing red car with black strip as he drives into a creak between a building and a Walmart looking place.He gets out of the car and the movie got stuck it twisted like a broken film.The text was shown on the screen: the film you have seen is to disturbing to be seen at this theater please exit on the right you'r money will be returned . a dissappointed sigh is heard everywhere.To tell you the truth I was kind of relieved but mad.I spent the rest of the day playing Pokemon gba on crappy settings until the thought came to my mind "I want to finish the movie" I closed my gta 4 and went to eBay faster than a bullet.I typed KICK ASS 2010 UNCUT UNRATED 1 showed up for 600 dollars in advance i must have been tired or something because i bought it.It took about a year for it to get here and just about when i completely forgot about it i got the package.I opened it slowly to come across a DVD without a case nor did it come with packaging just a disc laying in a cardboard box. I picked it up and saw how bad the condition of it was.I stuck it in my DVD player as it just skipped where I left off.kick ass eating a donut driving between a Walmart and some tall building when he gets out he comes out to the so called RED MIST he was laying on the floor handcuffed.Kick ass took out his nunchucks.as he said YOU LIED red mist is screaming with bruises on his face until kick ass just whacks him in the back of the head and red mist took his last breath, the screen shut off, And so did the lights. Category:Lost episudes Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Shit Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge